Dear Diary
by FanAndSphere
Summary: Aku membencinya diary, tapi aku juga mengaguminya. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dia membuatku seperti ini? Sekuel/prekuel dari 'Matahariku'. Warning: Lemon, Hard Yaoi, OOC. SasuNaru. Naruto POV. RnR pleaseeee :D


**A/N**: Hello minna-san! Saya balik lagi nih bikin sekuel / prekuel (?) dari Matahariku.

**Penjelasan 'Matahariku'**: Yang tentang Matahariku, saya tidak bikin Naruto OOC atau nakal kok. Karena itu adalah imajinasinya Sasuke yang masih 13 tahun & masih baru puber, maka jadilah Naruto seperti itu. Tau kan Sasuke mesum, bejat, pervert, hentainya kayak apa? Hehehe. Dan maaf kalau terlalu eksplisit, jujur saya bingung gimana cara bikin lemon implisit. Nah Dear Diary ini, niatnya sih jadi lemon implisit yang sweet. Karena dari sudut pandang Naruto yang baru puber juga, tetapi pikirannya gak terlalu hentai kayak Sasuke, jadilah Sasuke orang yang sweet & gentle seperti ini hehehe :)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning**: Lemon, Hard Yaoi, OOC. Don't like, don't read.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear diary,

Aku benci si Sasuke-teme itu!

Aku benci sikapnya yang sok cool itu,

Aku benci mukanya yang tanpa ekspresi

Aku juga benci senyum mengejeknya ketika dia mengalahkanku.

Aku ingin mengalahkannya, membuktikan padanya bahwa aku bisa. Aku ingin menjadi kuat, sehingga aku bisa menjadi Hokage dan melindungi desa ini. Melindungi seluruh warganya. Ya seluruh warga desa ini, termasuk dia.

Aku benci rambut hitam jabrik dibelakang itu. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Mau meniru pantat ayam hah?

Aku benci dengan kekuatannya, kemampuannya. Kenapa dia harus begitu kuat? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengalahkannya? Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi Hokage kalau begini? Aku tak bisa melindunginya, ada juga dia yang melindungiku. Hmph!

Aku benci ketika dia melindungi diriku, membuatku merasa lemah. Tetapi sekaligus khawatir akan kehilangan dirinya. Ya, aku tak mau kehilangan dirinya. Aku tak bisa. Membayangkan kalau aku kehilangannya saja sudah mengerikan. Meskipun aku membencinya, dia adalah orang terdekat bagi diriku. Aku menyayanginya.

Di dalam hatiku, aku mengagumi kekuatannya, kemampuannya, kecerdasannya. Aku ingin seperti dia. Aku ingin melampauinya.

Aku mengagumi sifatnya yang selalu tenang itu, tak seperti aku yang selalu meledak-ledak.

Dan yang paling aku kagumi adalah sifatnya. Memang dia selalu bersikap sok cool dan memasang muka stoic-nya tetapi aku tahu bahwa di dalam hatinya, dia itu baik hati.

Aku bingung. Dia selalu mengagapku menyebalkan, tukang ribut, berisik dll. Tetapi kenapa dia mau menyelamatkan hidupku? Dia mengajari diriku, berlatih bersamaku, bahkan dia pernah sekali menraktirku ramen. Iya sih memang dia tidak bilang benci padaku. Tetapi entah kenapa, aku sangat takut jika dia membenciku. Aku sudah biasa dibenci orang se-desa, dan sudah kebal akan itu. Jadi, mengapa dirinya berbeda?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Diary ku, aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Kenapa aku mendadak sangat ingin marah kepada Sakura-chan. Dia merayu Teme setiap hari. Aku tak mau perhatian Teme beralih padanya. Aku ingin perhatiannya hanya menjadi milikku. Jadilah aku mengajak Sakura-chan kencan, mengajaknya ngobrol terus. Agar dia tak sempat merayu Teme lagi. Agar perhatian perempuan itu beralih padaku, sehingga dia tak bisa berbicara dengan Teme. Hey, mengapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak suka kalau Sakura dekat dekat dengan Teme sih? Apa mungkin aku cemburu?

Aku mengagumi tubuhnya, badannya sangat bagus. Dadanya bidang, tangan kakinya berotot, dan dia pun tinggi. Tak seperti diriku ini. Perutku agak berlemak karena makan ramen setiap hari. Dan badanku pun kecil serta tubuhku pendek. Ah, betapa aku menginginkan tubuh yang sempurna itu.

Aku baru sadar kalau aku sangat menyukai sentuhannya. Saat tangan kami tak sengaja bersentuhan. Atau saat aku terjatuh diatas tubuhnya ketika kami latihan bersama. Atau saat dia memelukku untuk melindungi diriku. Tapi yang aku paling suka, ketika dia memegang kepalaku dan mengataiku dengan senyum mengejek ketika dia mengalahkanku.

"Dobe."

Ah, dan itu mengingatkanku betapa aku ingin mendengar suaranya. Aku bahagia, karena dia tidak pernah bersuara banyak kepada orang kecuali aku. Coba hitung, mungkin sehari dia bisa mengataiku 'Dobe' sampai 10 kali. Padahal dengan orang lain dia hanya ber-'hn' saja. Ah aku bahagia kalau mengingatnya! Tunggu, aku ini kenapa sih?!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear diary,

Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ada yang salah dengan Sasuke-teme itu, dia jadi sering memperhatikanku dengan pandangan, entah apa namanya. Umm, mesum? Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku jadi agak penasaran dibuatnya. Heran, padahal harusnya aku takut ya? Hmm, memang ada yang tidak beres dengan diriku nih.

Hari ini aku memergokinya sedang melihatku dengan tatapan itu ketika aku sedang mandi di shower. Dia mengawasiku. What?! Hey, berarti ia mengintipku mandi dong? Lalu mengapa aku tidak marah? Aku malah membiarkan dirinya memandangku seperti itu sambil entah memikirkan apa.

Diary, tadi malam aku memimpikan si Teme itu. Bukan hanya malam ini saja sih aku memimpikannya. Tapi tadi malam mimpiku sangat indah. Dan aku mendapati kasurku sudah basah akan cairan kental. Rupanya aku mimpi basah. Ah mimpi basah pertamaku, aku sudah puber ternyata! Mimpi basah pertamaku setelah 12 tahun hidupku, dan itu aku memimpikan si Teme? Mengapa Tuhan?

Aku mengingat mimpiku, dimana aku sedang berada di tempat latihan. Aku dan teme, hanya berdua saja sehabis berlatih. Kami tiduran di rumput, kecapekan. Tiba tiba entah apa yang menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku menaruh kepalaku di dada Sasuke. Dia terlihat sedikit kaget tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum, dan mengelus kepalaku. Aku merasa sangat nyaman dibuatnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saat aku sadari. Aku sudah mengadahkan kepalaku dan aku pun mengecup bibirnya. Dia langsung tersenyum lagi. Dia merengkuh tubuhku dan membalikannya ke tanah. Sehingga dia berada diatas tubuhku.

"Dobe", katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Y-y-ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mataku terbelalak kaget. Sungguh itu adalah kalimat terindah untukku yang pernah diucapkannya. Aku mencintainya. Ya aku mencintai Sasuke juga selama ini. Sekarang aku baru sadar akan hal itu.

Aku merasa pipiku menjadi panas. Tetapi kemudian aku mulai membelai rambutnya yang ternyata halus itu. Menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke.", dan kemudian dia mengecup bibirku lagi.

Kali ini dia menciumku dengan agak nafsu. Dia menggunakan lidahnya, menjilat bagian bawah bibirku. Meminta izin. Aku membuka mulutku, mengizinkan lidahnya masuk. Dia mulai menjelajahi rongga mulutku, menyapu langit-langitnya. Mengabsen gigi-gigiku. Dan tanpa sadar aku pun mengerang. Aku pun mulai menggunakan lidahku, membalas lidahnya. Lidah kami bertautan, berperang untuk dominasi. Tapi tentu saja, si Sasuke-teme itu yang menang. Aduh, kapan sih aku bisa menang dari dia?

Dia melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirku. Membuka pelindung kepalaku. Mengecup keningku, turun kebawah, ke mataku. Sekarang aku merasakan bibirnya di hidungku. Rasanya geli, apalagi dengan rambutnya yang menggelitik pipiku. Tangan kanannya membelai pipiku. Dan dia mengecup pipi kananku.

"Hey, Dobe. Aku sayang padamu."

Dan setelah itu, dia membenamkan mukanya di leherku. Menghirup aromaku, menciumi jenjang leherku, menjilati dan menggigiti daun telingaku.

"Naruto, maukah kau menjadi milikku? Menyerahkan tubuhmu, jiwamu kepadaku? Memberikan seluruh cintamu kepada diriku?", bisiknya di telingaku.

Badanku mulai gemetaran mendengar kata-katanya. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menggelitik telingaku. Aku menyukainya. Aku ingin dia menyentuhku lagi. Aku ingin menjadi miliknya.

"Ya Sasuke, jadikan aku milikmu."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------Lemon scene, don't read it if you don't like it----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dan dengan itu dia mengecup bibirku, membuka retsleting jaketku. Aku mengangkat tanganku, membiarkannya menarik bajuku dari badanku.

Dia menyentuh badanku dengan jari-jarinya. Ke dadaku, lalu turun ke perutku dan menuju pinggangku. Dia menarih kedua tangannya di pinggangku. Membenamkan mukanya di dadaku. Memainkan lidahnya di dadaku, menjilat tonjolan di dadaku, menhisapnya lalu mengigit gigit kecil. Membuatku mengerang.

Dia menyukai eranganku, lalu ia pindah ke tonjolan yang lain, memperlakukannya sama seperti yang di sebelahnya. Setelah itu ia menciumi dadaku, turun ke bawah sampai ke pusarku. Menjilat di sekelilingnya, membentuk lingkaran. Dan pada saat itu, dia memasukkannya dalam. Membuat aku melenguh nikmat. Aku merasa bagian bawah tubuhku semakin mengeras, dan mengeras.

Sasuke membuka bajunya, melepaskan pelindung kepalanya, membuka retsleting celananya dan akhirnya melepas celananya, sehingga ia hanya memakai boxernya saat ini.

Aku merengkuh tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku. Aku ingin menghirup aromanya. Merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, membelai rambutnya. Aku pun membawa bibirku padanya. Mengecupnya perlahan, aku ingin merasakan bibirnya lagi. Dia menatap kedua mataku. Tersenyum tulus kepadaku. Ah, wajahnya tampan sekali. Kau tahu diary, rasanya itu adalah saat terindah dalam hidupku.

Dia membuka restleting celanaku, lalu melemparkan celanaku ke tanah. Dia menciumi bagian bawah perutku, turun, turun, dan turun sampai ke kejantananku yang masih tertutup boxer. Dia memegangnya, memijit-mijitnya. Membuatku mendesah. Akhirnya dia melepas boxerku. Sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi untuk menutup tubuhku, membuat pipiku merona merah. Aku harap dia menyukai tubuhku ini.

Dia tersenyum lagi, mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkanku, membahagiakanku.

"Tubuhmu indah sekali, Dobe."

Setelah itu dia mulai memainkan kejantananku, meremasnya, lalu menjilatnya. Dan tanpa diduga dia langsung mengulum kejantananku, melakukan _deep throat_. Membuatku berteriak nikmat. Dia menghisap kejantananku, tangannya meremas bola-bolaku. Aku mendesah-desah. Memuaskan dia yang ingin mendengar suaraku. Dia terus bergerak naik turun, menjilat kejantananku dengan lidahnya, menghisapnya, sampai pipinya yang putih pucat itu merona merah. Dan tak lama kemudian akupun klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke menelan semua cairanku, menjilat dan menghisap sampai tak ada yang tersisa.

"Mmm, cairanmu manis sekali, aku suka. Apa kau menyukai _blow job_ tadi Naruto?", dia menanyakan pendapatku.

"Tentu saja, hhh hhh", jawabku terengah engah, kecapekan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hey Dobe, mmm... apakah kau mau melakukan, 'itu' denganku? Kalau kau belum siap juga tidak apa-apa kok", tanyanya. Pipinya merona merah. Aku suka sekali wajah tampan di depanku ini.

"Apa kau harus menanyakannya lagi? Kan sudah kubilang, jadikan aku milikmu. Aku ini milikmu, Sasuke-teme.", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Dia menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi kalau sakit bilang ya, aku tidak mau menyakitimu, Naruto."

"Iya, terima kasih Sasuke. _Be gentle please_, ini saat pertamaku.", jawabku mantap.

Dia akhirnya membuka boxernya, mengekspos kejantanannya yang sangat wah itu. Aku sedikit takut, membayangkan benda itu akan masuk ke lubangku yang sempit. Tetapi aku percaya Sasuke. Dia akan membahagiakanku. Ah aku sungguh mencintainya.

Dia melebarkan kakiku. Lalu mengulurkan ketiga jarinya padaku. Menyuruhku menghisapnya. Sementara mulutnya, mulai menjilat-jilat kejantananku yang tadi lemas.

Setelah dirasa cukup, dia mengeluarkan kejantananku dari mulutnya. Memasukkan satu jari ke lubangku yang sempit. Rasanya aneh meskipun tidak sakit. Dia bergerak zigzag untuk melebarkan lubangku, dan memasukkan kedua jarinya lagi. Pada saat itulah aku mulai merasa kesakitan, ketiga jarinya bergerak melebarkan lubangku, aku meringis kesakitan. Air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mataku. Dia menenangkanku, mengecup bibirku. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Jari jarinya mulai bergerak maju mundur, makin dalam, mencari titik terdalamku.

Aku berteriak, dia menemukan titik prostatku. Dia tersenyum, menghantam titik itu berkali-kali. Aku mendesah keras. Dia menarik tangannya keluar. Aku baru mau memprotes saat merasakan benda yang jauh lebih besar berusaha menerobos masuk ke lubangku. Aku berteriak kesakitan. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Sa…Sasuke…sakit... hiks. Pelan-pelan kumohon."

"Ah maaf Naruto, aku coba lebih pelan ya. Tenang saja nanti sakitnya hilang kok, aku janji."

Dia mulai melambatkan gerakannya, memasukkan kejantanannya lebih pelan, sampai akhirnya masuk semua. Dia diam beberapa saat, menunggku menyesuaikan diri. Dan setelah aku mengangguk dia pun mulai bergerak maju mundur.

Dia bergerak makin cepat, menghantam prostatku lagi dan lagi. Membuatku merasa gelap, mataku membuka dan menutup, begitu juga mulutku. Aku mengerang, menikmati sensasi yang ia buat. Sasuke menyukai setiap desahan dan erangan yang aku lakukan. Dia memainkan kejantananku yang hampir terlupakan. Membuat rasa nikmatnya bertambah dua kali lipat.

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku pun klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sasuke klimaks bersamaan denganku. Aku merasakan cairannya di dalam tubuhku. Sementara aku klimaks ditangannya. Dia ambruk meniban tubuhku. Aku dapat mencium wangi tubuhnya, wangi peluh keringatnya, dan juga cairanku di tangannya.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of lemon scene----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dia mencium bibirku, menyingkirkan rambutku yang menutupi wajahku. Mengecup pipiku.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai pipimu ini Dobe. Manis sekali. Hmh"

Pipiku merona merah, ah aku tak pernah menyangka, bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Dan tanpa kusadari ataku tertutup perlahan lahan, dan aku pun terlelap bersamanya di tempat latihan.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya, itulah akhir dari mimpiku diary. Mimpi basah, tapi mimpi yang paling indah dalam hidupku. Mimpi yang tak akan menjadi kenyataan. Dia adalah sahabatku, orang terdekatku, saudaraku, rivalku. Dan juga orang yang aku cintai. Tidak apalah aku hanya dianggap menyebalkan baginya. Asal dia tidak berada jauh dariku.

Ah Sasuke, andai kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu.

**THE END**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Balasan Reviews 'Matahariku':

**play with the immogen**: Terimakasih sudah membaca! Lemonnya eksplisit karena itu adalah imajinasi Sasuke, Sasuke karena dia hentai, pervert, bejat dkk. suka denger moans-nya Naruto hehehe. Makasih atas sarannnya dan dukungannya, sankyuu!

**Daniyoo**: Gomen, saya tadinya emang buat yang lebih angsty lagi, tapi yang Dani bilang itu bener kok, tentang perasaan Sasuke yang nggak kesampean hehe. Endingnya saya cliff karena mau saya buat sekuel/prekuelnya (yang bener yang mana sih?). Terima kasih atas sarannya ya. Akan saya coba menulis lebih baik lagi.

**kuro nolawlie**: Wah saya tidak melihat typo itu, terimakasih sudah memberitahu. Dan kata itu, sebenernya saya salah ketik hehehe, makanya cuma ada 1-2 kata itu disana. Naruto nakal karena itu adalah imajinasi Sasuke, jadi dia memang menginginkan Naruto bertingkah seperti itu. Thank you atas review dan sarannya! Saya juga sudah berencana mau ikut SasuNaru Day tgl 10. Terima kasih ajakannya :)

**kagehime-faria**: Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Kalau saya boleh tahu, kalimat yang mana ya? Saya juga masih kurang yakin waktu bikin fic itu. Karena itu fic lemon pertama saya. Iya saya bikin eksplisit, karena dari sudut pandang Sasuke hehehe. Thanks atas saran dan reviewnya!

**.vongola ai.**: Terimakasih, saya bikin semampu saya. Alhamdulillah kalau bagus. Kelakuan Naruto saya bikin sesuai dengan sudut pandang Sasuke, karena itu adalah sudut pandang Sasuke. Terima kasih review dan sarannya :D

**Kanata Haruhi Suzumiya**: Terimakasih kalau anda suka hehe. Saya buat sekuel/prekuelnya ini. Silahkan dinikmati (halaaah) :P

**Alluka Niero**: Ya saya juga kesel sama Sakura, dasar pengganggu. Iya makasih, akan saya usahakan tidak ada typo lagi. Terimakasih reviewnya!

**Yuuzu-chan**: Iya Sasuke karena paru puber jadinya begitu hehe. Endingnya saya gantung karena mau bikin sekuel/prekuel ini. Jadi dibaca terus ya. Terima kasih reviewnya :)

**reader**: Sesuai permintaan anda, saya membuat sekuel/prekuel ini, dari sisi diary-nya Naruto. Sebenernya udah rencana dari awal sih. Thanks for reading ya!

**Mikazuki Chizuka**: Iya saya juga tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa nulis diary (gimana sih author kok ga bener?). Terima kasih atas reviewnya yaaa!

**Harllout Scord**: Terima kasih reviewnya. Untung kalau anda suka. Iya ayo tulis fic yaoi lagi! Kalau bisa SasuNaru ya (nge-request ceritanya :P). Maaf anda tidak login, jadi saya tidak bisa membalas dengan PM. Saya juga author baru, jadi tidak begitu mengenal author lain (maaf sebesar-besarnya). Sekali lagi, makasih yaaaa!

**Nazuki**: Iya Sasuke emang mesum kan? Hahaha. Prakteknya? Lihat saja kelanjutannya. Sepertinya laptop saya rusak. Soalnya saya mengecek ulang untuk mengoreksi typo, tetapi tidak menemukan apa-apa (apa emang kelewat ya? :P). Terima kasih atas review nya!

**A/N**: Maaf kalau masih jelek, kurang bagus, gaje dll. Lemonnya apa sudah bagus? Kurang? Apa malah terlalu eksplisit? Saya berusaha semampu saya, maaf kalau masih jelek. Endingnya juga masih kurang memuaskan ya? Tenang saja, saya berencana membuat sekuel/prekuel dari cerita ini juga kok, yang akan menjadi cerita terakhir seri ini hehehe :). Mohon dukungannya ya minna-san! And don't forget to review or flame! Thank you so much!


End file.
